<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rigel's Notes by Quihi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836992">Rigel's Notes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quihi/pseuds/Quihi'>Quihi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rigel Black Chronicles - murkybluematter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boots - Freeform, Gap Filler, Gen, Inspired by The Rigel Black Chronicles, LLF Comment Project, Snippets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:49:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quihi/pseuds/Quihi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A variety of gapfillers and other snippets based on the Rigel Black Chronicles, which mostly originated on discord.<br/>• Why are Aldon and Edmund able to enter Rigel's dorm in fourth year, but not in first?<br/>• We played the alliteration game coming up with names to describe the ruse; so would the characters!<br/>• Harry and Boots are soulmates.  Literally.<br/>• Leo recognizes Rigel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry/Boots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. On the Question of Dorm Privacy Privileges</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was prompted by the hgss discord discussion in #inconsistencies back on 09/07/20!  Writing this snippet was actually the first time I engaged on the server.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>"To protect the safety and privacy of Slytherin students, no one but the students in each year can pass through the doorway to their respective halls. Use this privacy wisely, as students who abuse the privilege will find it revoked for all their year mates." —The Pureblood Pretense</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Her friends were waiting for her when she reached her dorm. Crowded into the small room, Pansy, Millicent, Rookwood, and Rosier joined her three roommates in greeting her warmly as she closed the door and set her robes and bag down on her trunk. —The Futile Facade</i>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <b>Because of Daphne Greengrass</b>
</p>
<p>Rigel walked into her dorm room, tired from an evening of preparing for the first task of the Triwizard Tournament, to find Aldon Rosier sitting on her neatly made bed.  "Aldon.  How did you get in here?"</p>
<p>"Hello, Rigel.  I walked in, of course."</p>
<p>"You're not a fourth year.  You shouldn't be able to get in."</p>
<p>"Didn't Professor Snape mention?  Since Daphne's expulsion, the fourth years lost the privilege of having their dorms private from other students."</p>
<p>Rigel paused.  That could be inconvenient, especially if Aldon was going to poke around her things.  Anything connected to Archie was well hidden, since she had to keep her roommates out too, but this still added risk.  "Isn't that punishing the wrong students?"</p>
<p>"You might say that, but you have been… affiliated with Daphne.  You all knew her well, and were the closest to her.  I believe it's just for this year."</p>
<p>Rigel made a note to herself to tell Draco and Pansy later.  They would certainly want to know this.  "Thank you for informing me, Aldon.  But what did you come to talk to me about?"</p><hr/>
<p>
  <i>In another world…</i>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Because of Vincent Crabbe</b>
</p>
<p>Vincent Crabbe slid onto the couch in the Slytherin common room.  This particular couch was occupied by one Catherine Beale, a rather abrasive third year.  "Catherine," he greeted her.  He liked to think they were good friends.</p>
<p>"Vincent."  She didn't look up from her textbook.</p>
<p>"Perhaps I could help you with your studying some place a bit more… private?"  He shifted closer to her.</p>
<p>Catherine carefully copied a line from the textbook to her essay before answering.  "All the study rooms are taken; I checked."  She very intently wrote another two sentences.</p>
<p>"Perhaps my dorm room is a possibility?  Goyle is out for the evening."</p>
<p>Catherine ignored him for another minute.  "We're in different years.  I can't get in."</p>
<p>Vincent was stumped and sat thinking for a minute.  "I'll just have to fix that, then."</p>
<p>Catherine finally did look up to stare at him.  "Privacy is a… never mind."  She could mention this to Millicent later.  Information could be valuable, particularly if Vincent really did want to lose the fourth years the privilege of keeping other students out of their dorms.  Besides, she had no intention of entering their dorm and no desire to be caught up in any chaos they might get up to <em>trying</em> to lose the privilege.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This story is part of the <a href="https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject">LLF Comment Project</a>, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:</p>
<ul>
<li>Short comments</li>
<li>Long comments</li>
<li>Questions</li>
<li>Constructive criticism</li>
<li>“&lt;3” as extra kudos</li>
<li>Reader-reader interaction</li>
<li><a href="https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta">LLF Comment Builder</a></li>
</ul>
<p>I reply to most comments.  If you don’t want a reply for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Alliteration Game: Rigel's Ruse Edition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was prompted by the hgss discord discussion in the aftermath of FF14 and FF15, and first posted in #rigel-general on 02/03/2021.  Suggestions for what to call the ruse are from murkybluematter, of course, and the discord server, particularly Shay.  Thank you all!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Dueling Club held their meeting at the same time as always, the week after Rigel was exposed, but they did not duel.  (There were a couple brief fights, but no training.)  Pansy was leading the group in an effort to compile everyone's notes and observations on Rigel in an organized manner.  She'd gotten about halfway through presenting what she already had, when—</p>
<p>"So, what are we calling this whole impostor situation?  The Pureblood Pretense?" interrupted Fred.</p>
<p>"How about Rigel's Ruse?" suggested George.</p>
<p>The Slytherins glared at the twins, but the members from other houses smiled and looked interested.  "That wasn't his name, though," said Zhou.  "The Obtuse Obfuscation?"</p>
<p>More students stepped in with suggestions, going around the circle.</p>
<p>"The Perilous Ploy."</p>
<p>"The Daring Deception."</p>
<p>Theo's contribution was angry.  Pansy wasn't sure why Theo had come, since he wasn't even part of Dueling Club.  "The Falsified Friendship."</p>
<p>The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs offered less critical suggestions.</p>
<p>"The Murky Masquerade."</p>
<p>"The Grand Gambit."</p>
<p>Draco had been looking grouchy the whole time, but gamely participated.  "The blood betrayal."</p>
<p>"The Outrageous Operation."</p>
<p>"The Futile Facade."</p>
<p>One of the second-years faltered.  "The Manic… Manic… Mail Fraud?"</p>
<p>The rest of the group stared at her.  "No."</p>
<p>"The Futile Facade, it is!" exclaimed Fred.  George waved his wand and made the words appear on top of Pansy's whiteboard.</p>
<p>Pansy had waited very patiently.  "Now that we have a name for it, if you wouldn't mind return to collating evidence for Rigel's facade?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Harry and Her Soulmate, Boots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This originated on 02/22/2021 in #rigel-black-fanfiction.  dalekchung tagged <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633439">a fic</a> Harriet Potter/Boots - onesided, I wondered about exploring that and if it could be two-sided, and syrenia suggested a Harry/Boots soulmate fic (though this is fluffy, not angsty!).  I'm tempted to write more scenes of this AU, but I don't know if I ever will.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry's soulmark had always been different.  Most people had words, but not Harry.  Harry had been born with a series of footprints on her arm.  The first few were smaller, and the shape changed a little bit over the series of steps, but it was clearly a line of footprints.  James and Lily had been confused, at first.  Was her soulmate going to walk over Harry before they met properly?</p>
<p>An answer came a few years later.  Lily had taken Harry to buy a new pair of shoes.  At the shop, Harry toddled over to a pair of small boots that were on display and exclaimed, "Boots!"</p>
<p>Lily glanced over to see what she was looking at.  "Harry, sweetie, you need shoes to wear everyday.  Trainers are over here."</p>
<p>Harry repeated, "Boots!" and grabbed the boots off their stand.</p>
<p>The proprietor took notice.  "Ah, those boots!  As I was finishing them, the word 'boots' appeared on each one.  Nothing I did could cover it up.  I've had them for a few months now."</p>
<p>Lily had a sudden realization.  "We'll buy them," she said.</p>
<p>"Don't you want her to try them on first?"</p>
<p>Lily smiled.  "We can check, but they'll fit."  She was certain.  "Harry, come over here.  I want to show this man your soulmark."  Harry carried the boots over and held out her arm.</p>
<p>"I've never seen anything like it," he said.  "Those are footprints, certainly."</p>
<p>Within minutes, Lily had gotten the boots on Harry's feet.  Harry was thrilled, more than she had ever been about buying shoes or clothes.  "Boots!"</p>
<p>"Please let us know if words appear on any more shoes," Lily told the proprietor.  "We've got a lot more pairs to find."</p><hr/>
<p>I remember being created months ago.  I wasn't produced any differently than my siblings were, but I felt my name appear on my side.  He tried to cover it up, but he couldn't, so he put me on display in the shop.  I saw hundreds of people come in and out of the store, but none of them wanted me.</p>
<p>Then, one beautiful, lovely day, she walked in.  She called my name!  I knew from the start that she would cause enough trouble to keep my life interesting, and my successors' lives.  Her mother hesitated, but she was convinced that we were perfect for each other.</p>
<p>I went home with her.  I was lucky enough to be her first pair of boots, but I knew I wouldn't be her last.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bidirectional Recognition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the final task, Leo recognizes Rigel.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this for the suggestion of writing a drabble that can be read in either direction by sentence.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He knew it was Harry on that stage, and he would do anything in his power to help her escape. Leo recognized the knife he'd given her so long ago. Once he saw it, twenty times its size on screen, there was no going back, no unseeing it.</p><p>He wanted to explain it away, to find an alternate explanation, anything but what he knew it had to be. But he would recognize those movements, that power, that <em>magic</em> anywhere. He watched Rigel flick the blood off the knife towards the runes. Leo hoped Rigel was able to escape the madman.</p>
<hr/><p>Leo hoped Rigel was able to escape the madman. He watched Rigel flick the blood off the knife towards the runes. But he would recognize those movements, that power, that <em>magic</em> anywhere. He wanted to explain it away, to find an alternate explanation, anything but what he knew it had to be.</p><p>Once he saw it, twenty times its size on screen, there was no going back, no unseeing it. Leo recognized the knife he'd given her so long ago. He knew it was Harry on that stage, and he would do anything in his power to help her escape.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This story is part of the <a href="https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject">LLF Comment Project</a>, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:</p><ul>
<li>Short comments</li>
<li>Long comments</li>
<li>Questions</li>
<li>Constructive criticism</li>
<li>“&lt;3” as extra kudos</li>
<li>Reader-reader interaction</li>
<li><a href="https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta">LLF Comment Builder</a></li>
</ul><p>I reply to most comments, if I have anything to say.  If you don’t want a reply for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>